


Let Him Be Happy

by featherlight221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Amara was sure that she and Dean were destined to be together. But time proved otherwise.





	Let Him Be Happy

Amara Shurley had met Dean Winchester when she was five years old and she immediately decided that one day she was going to marry him. The Winchesters had just moved in. They lived in a small house with a garden, that shared a fence with the Shurleys’ place. One evening, Amara and her brother Chuck’s parents invited their new neighbors for dinner. Dean was dressed elegantly (later she learned that only because the boy’s mother forced him). He had a small frown on his face that looked extremely adorable, especially that Dean was really pretty. Later that evening as they talked a little, Amara discovered that he was smart and nice as well. He didn’t look very happy when she announced that they were going to get married in the future, but he said that they could be friends. Well, that was good too.

As they grew older, Amara became very protective of her best friend. Dean liked Chuck as well, but she always glared at her brother whenever he approached the older Winchester and would usually come up with an excuse as to why Chuck couldn’t play with them. When other kids talked to Dean, she let them, but whenever someone got too close to him, she would have a talk with them to make sure that they understood that she was Dean’s best friend and they didn’t have a chance of replacing her. The only person that she could accept being closer to the boy than she was, was Sam Winchester, Dean’s little brother. It didn’t mean that she liked it though.

When they were both seven, she realized that it was going to be an issue that could damage her friendship with Dean. Which was she was _not_ going to let happen. What made her aware that she had to start sharing his friend, was when the boy himself approached her with a worried expression.

“Amara, we need to talk,” he said in a serious voice.

“Yes, Dean?” she asked.

“Look. You’re cool. Like, you’re my best friends and it’s awesome. I only like Sammy more than you. But there are some other people who I like too. And you’re always scaring them off. Stop.”

Amara frowned.

“So are you saying that I’m not enough?”

“No! But there are many cool people! And I just want to talk to them!” Dean said.

Amara didn’t understand why would Dean need anyone except for her, but she knew just how stubborn the boy could be and she didn’t want to upset him, so she hesitantly agreed to let him make other friends. However, she still made sure that she was the one he spent the most time with.

Time passed and they grew closer. They trusted each other. Amara was happy with that. By the time they were twelve, all the other kids at school were sure that they were dating and they couldn’t be convinced otherwise. She didn’t mind. The idea seemed actually very nice to her. But when she talked about it with Dean, he just laughed it off.

“They can say what they want. All that matters is that _we_ know that we’re just friends,” he said, flashing his beautiful smile at her.

“But what if they’re right? Maybe we _should_ be together. What if we are meant to be, Dean?” Amara asked him.

Dean frowned.

“Amara, I love you, I really do, but not like that. Sorry,” he said.

She didn’t say anything.

When they went to high school, Dean started dating. It was infuriating. Not only he started paying more attention to people that weren’t her, but also his girlfriends tended to be unbelievably annoying. First was Cassie Robinson, who was just too nice, too sweet, too loud. Amara couldn’t stand her and she didn’t hide it. She showed the girl just how much she despised her every time she got a chance too. Eventually Cassie had enough and broke up with Dean. The same happened with Amanda Heckerling and all of the following Dean’s girlfriend. But after Lisa Braeden decided that dating Dean was too stressful because of Amara interfering, things got bad.

“Why do you have to ruin every single of my relationships!?” Dean was obviously mad.

“I’m not ruining your relationships. It’s not my fault your girlfriends generally suck,” Amara shrugged.

“Well, can you tell me than what the hell was wrong with Lisa according to you?” Dean asked angrily.

“Oh, please. Sooner or later she would break your heart and you were becoming too attached to her. It was all _Lisa this, Lisa that_ … You spent so much time with her,” she rolled her eyes.

“Of course I did, she was my girlfriend!”

“Well, I’m your _best friend_ ,” Amara pointed out, hurt.

“And that’s why you should support me!” Dean shouted before storming off.

It was the biggest argument they have ever had. They didn’t talk to each other for weeks. Until eventually Amara decided that she couldn’t stand it. She was going to apologize and promise to try to change. She couldn’t lose Dean.

They made up. She was happy. However, it turned out that while they weren’t speaking to each other, Dean made a new friend. Some nerdy kid named Castiel. He was a scrawny guy with childish blue eyes who talked as if he was born hundred years ago and wore ugly clothes. Amara could think of thousand reasons why she didn’t approve of Dean and Castiel’s friendship. Castiel was too annoying, too quiet, too weird, he looked at Dean with too much fondness… and then she found out how the two had met.

“Well, um, Cas saved my life,” Dean told her when she asked him about it. “I got almost hit by a car but he pushed me out of the way. Landed in a hospital because of it. So of course I visited him daily and that’s how we became friends.”

And all of Amara’s dislike for Castiel suddenly vaporized. She wanted to hate him. She really did. But she was grateful and she would probably feel that way for the rest of her life. The thought of anything bad happening to Dean terrified her. The thought that he might have ended up dead… she didn’t know if she could take it. And that nerdy kid whom he had looked at with such distaste before was probably a reason to why Dean was still alive.

That moment, Amara decided that this time she was actually going to try to befriend Castiel.

It wasn’t easy. They didn’t have much in common. Amara was constantly jealous of all the attention the boy was getting from Dean. But slowly, she learned to tolerate the blue-eyed nerd and put up with him when the three of them hung out together. When they were talking before the Christmas break, she even went as far as to wish him Merry Christmas.

“Thank you,” Castiel said, clearly surprise. “I wish you Merry Christmas as well.”

When Amara and Dean were walking back home together, the boy smiled at her.

“I appreciate what you’re doing,” he said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean that you try to get along with Cas. I know you hate it when I get close to other people,” Dean said.

“Well, he saved your life. I owe him that. And you seem to really care about him,” Amara said, a little bitterly.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean agreed, his voice happy.

From the look on his face, Amara could tell how much her best friend was enamored by Castiel. For a mere second, she felt anger. She should be the one to cause that look. Not Cas. For a brief moment she felt hate for the boy again. But then she realized that it had been a long time since Dean looked that happy. And it was his happiness that counted the most after all. So maybe, just maybe, putting up with Castiel was actually worth it.


End file.
